the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Smith in Sincostan: Part III
Harry Smith in Sincostan: Part III is an episode of The Bully TV series that was first aired in July 2015. It is the third part of the Harry Smith in Sincostan trilogy. Synopsis Harry Smith returns from a two week school trip to Barneymara. Plot On the last day, everyone cheers after having some rather boring days. The teachers allow everyone to have fun until 7:30pm, and to do what they want as long as they don't leave Barneymara. At 8:00pm there will also be a disco at the hotel just for fourth year. Harry Smith in particular is delighted about the privilege to have fun, so he decides to go on a romantic walk around the town with Ellie McCoy. The rest of The Black Foot Gang will chill on the beach and wait for Harry and Ellie returning. The couple start their romantic walk. They decide to have lunch at a restaurant named Kalapa Ferud-ferud (Love-Love House). The two share a Sinco dish called an Edako Pazom (Eight Fish), a dish made from eight slices of fish covered in seaweed, salt and coconut. They scoff it and leave to continue their romantic walk. A few hours later, it is now 7:30pm. The couple walk back to the hotel, holding hands tightly. David Marshall asks what kept them, so Harry tells him that they were "doing stuff", whilst having a grin on his face. David gets jealous once again and they enter the hotel. George Peterson tells everyone to go upstairs and get changed into their disco clothes, then go down to the dinner hall, where there is a buffet. Everyone gets excited, so they go and get changed. Everyone runs downstairs, so Catriona McMillan tells everyone to walk or they will have to do a maths test. Suddenly this causes everyone to slow down, so they go into the dinner hall. Harry, David and Ellie go over to the Japanese section. They start mimicking Daniel May by saying many weeaboo phrases whilst picking their foods. Harry gets fish sushi, David gets ramen noodles and Ellie gets miso soup. They go over to a table, but then Anthony Amsden, Fingal MacLachlan and Lewis Stewart take it. Ellie notices that all of the tables are taken, so Larry Burton tells them that they will either need to wait or eat their food standing up. The three of them pick the latter option. It is now 8:00pm. Everyone advances to the disco room. The DJ David Jacques, a guy who moved to Sincostan in 2011, tells everyone that he will play everything - rock, pop, metal, jazz, traditional Sinco music, techno, house, drum & bass, and classical. Mae MacDonald asks why, so David explains that it is something for everyone and that if she gets bored, she can leave. He finally starts playing the music - it is "Last Hero's Combat" by The Murderers. The Black Foot Gang become happy! With his strength, Harry lifts up Ellie like a baby; David takes a photo of this for Harry and Ellie to upload to Stinkstagram. Alan calls him a man, seeing as Harry is 61kg and Ellie is 64kg. At 10:00pm, the disco finally ends. Everyone goes upstairs and collects their clothes and items to take home, as they are going home shortly. The three classes walk to the ferry terminal and get the ferry back to Chakakun, where they get the coaches to Chakakun Airport. Everyone finally gets on the plane. After the credits roll, the episode cuts to a scene where the plane finally lands. Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 episodes